superpowers_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles)
' John "Jack-Jack" Jackson Parr' is a character from The Incredibles franchise. He is a Super. Many of Jack-Jack's relatives are also Supers, including: *his father, Mr. Incredible; *his mother, Elastigirl; *his sister, Violet Parr; *and his brother, Dash Parr. Superhuman Powers Despite being the youngest member of the Parr family, Jack-Jack has displayed the widest array of superhuman abilities. Many of these abilities center around shapeshifting, and he is able to operate multiple abilities simultaneously. Due to his age, he does not yet have complete control over his abilities, which are triggered primarily by emotion and whim. Edna Mode classified Jack-Jack as a polymorph, likening his many powers to him being a baby and thus having limitless potential. Polymorph: More than simply shapeshifting, Jack-Jack can manipulate his physical properties to achieve a variety of effects. So far, he has displayed the following abilities: *''Metal Form:'' Jack-Jack can convert his body into heavy metal, giving him a much greater weight and density. *''Mimicry:'' Jack-Jack is able to mimic the features of other people, such as their noses and hair, as well as mimic objects. It is unknown whether he can completely transform into another person or not. *''Monster Form:'' He is able to transform into a monster-like creature with red skin, long nails, and sharp teeth. In this form, he has much greater muscle mass, leading to bolstered strength and maneuverability. *''Rubber Form:'' Jack-Jack can become soft and pliable with a visible sheen in order to fend off sharp attacks. *''Self-Combustion:'' Jack-Jack can alter his physiology to set himself aflame and can, to some limited extent, extend the fire around him. As his body remains solid, it seems that it is simply his skin that combusts. His flames can be doused with the retardant foam the Edna Mode programmed into his super suit. *''Size Manipulation:'' He can increase his mass and physical size to break through small spaces or crash through walls. While in his giant form, he is visibly fatter all over. He can also shrink to a size small enough to fit on top of the nipple of a baby bottle. When shrinking, he retains his normal physical shape and proportions. *''Smoke Form:'' Jack-Jack can convert his body to smoke, making certain objects able to pass through him. *''Sparkler Form:'' Jack-Jack can convert his body into a mass of sparks while spinning in circles, which gives him a degree of control over electromagnetism (he was able to short out the power all across Edna's estate). *''Water Form:'' Jack-Jack can convert his body to water while maintaining his shape, but a simple touch can cause this form to pop like a water-filled balloon. Dimensional Travel: Jack-Jack can cross and travel through dimensional barriers to reappear elsewhere in the room. He can be heard and hear others while in this other dimension. Electrokinesis: Jack-Jack can generate electricity to some unknown extent. The lightning he generates is blue. Laser Vision: He can fire needle-thin, green lasers from his eyes. These lasers can be reflected easily by any sort of reflective surface, including a hand mirror. Levitation: He can hover several feet in the air. His maximum speed and maneuverability while using this power are unknown; however, he does seem to be able to control his general direction as well as launch himself in the air to a tremendous height with just a sneeze. Whether this power is self-propelled flight or an extension of his telekinetic powers is unknown. Molecular Vibration: He can vibrate at an extremely fast rate, dislodging himself out of the arms of enemies or causing objects to melt or combust. Phasing: Jack-Jack, most likely by altering his molecular state, is able to phase through solid objects and even his sister's force fields. Doing so is usually accompanied by a blue electric disturbance around the places he enters and exits. Superhuman Strength and Durability: Even as an infant, Jack-Jack is able to lift and throw lawn chairs with little effort and battle a raccoon without taking any damage, indicating that he has superhuman levels of strength and durability. Self-Duplication: Jack-Jack is able to create numerous duplicates of himself. Whether or not he is limited to a certain number of duplicates is unknown. Telekinesis: He can levitate, propel, and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. Teleportation: Jack-Jack has the ability to teleport to any location. It is unknown how far he can travel with this technique. Superhuman Speed: Jack-Jack can move at high speeds. However, he does not appear to be as fast as his brother. Wall-Crawling: He can cling to and sit on ceilings and walls, including other vertical surfaces. This may or may not be tied to his levitation ability. Category:The Incredibles Category:Supers Category:The Incredibles Supers